Love is but a Game
by Fots
Summary: The trackers have been there and left. He needed to get away...When he goes back to the Opera Populaire and Finds Christine there, What will he do? Will he take her back or will he shun her? Will the scars she left ever heal? Read to find out what happens
1. Mini Vacation

He sat alone in the dark. He had been there for a week now not eating, drinking, or anything really. He hadn't moved from there since he went to this small safe room deep in boules of the catacombs.

Erik leaned back against the wall. He was going to have to move eventually. While braced against the wall he decided to try his legs. He managed to get up but when he tried to walk he almost fell flat on his face.

He was sure no on was looking for him. It_ had_ been a week after all.

"Damn it all, why can't I do even this simple task!" He got back up and braced against the side of the wall. He slowly made his way back to room where his organ sat.

He slowly made his way to his desk, took out a quill, ink, and paper, and started writing.

_Dear Antoinette,_

_I hope you are doing well. I will be staying with a friend for a while. Do not try to find me. If you would ever be so kind as to ask your daughter to return my mask to me, I would be _ever_ so grateful._

_Erik_

He put the letter in an envelope and sealed it with his trademark wax skull. He send it out when he got to his desination.

* * *

Nadir was sitting in his study. He had a cup of tea in his hands and as he was about to drink a loud shouting came over the foyer, causing him to spill the tea all over himself.

"Dagora!!!"

"I swear, that boy has no manners, none at all."

He went to answer the bellow. He went to the door and answered it. He saw that his friend looked tired and malnurished."Hello Erik, what a...surprise."

Erik looked at Nadir."Did I make someone wet themself." He held a laugh.

Nadir looked at himself."Oh you mean this? No, I was having a cup of tea when _someone_ yelled over my foyer and surprised me, causing me to spill it. Tell me, what is it you need."

"I am going to stay here a while. I need to stay away from the Opera house for awhile. By the way can you deliver this letter for me?" He took out the letter. Nadir took it, a little shocked.

"Yes. I will and do you want your usual room?"

"Yes. I'll just head there." He took as step into the house but fell. Nadir caught him.

"My friend, let me help you."

"No, I'm fine." He had too much pride to let another help him for his own good. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Stay right here." Nadir went out of the room and came back with a siringe full of a clear liquid. He stuck it in Erik's arm.

"What the hell is that?!"

"It's a sedative. It will calm you down and make it easier for me to help you." Nadir took the needle out.

"What? I....could...Have done it....by..myself." He slowly sank to the floor. The drug was taking its effect.

Nadir took Erik's bag and took it too the room first. Then with a lot of effort he got his friend up and slowly half carried, half dragged Erik to his room.

He got to the letter and sent it out. This was going to be a long visit.

* * *

**Man I hope that didn't suck to bad! This was a very short chapter. I promise more soon, if you tell me if it was good or bad. Please Review!**


	2. Surprise!

Erik woke up the next morning extremely at peace until he looked around and remembered where he was and why he was here.

He sat up swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He stood up. His stomach growled, loudly. Erik didn't want to eat but if he didn't Nadir would yell at him and he didn't need to be yelled at.

He started walking. He did better than yesterday but was still a little wobbly. Erik made his way to the den and saw that Nadir sitting in an armchair talking to another person facing away from him.

"Morning Erik, Nice to see you." Erik recognized the voice immediately.

"Lyte, what a pleasant surprise indeed." The child turned to face him. She was of a medium height, wearing the most unusual clothes (These are modern day (21 first century) but Erik doesn't know this), had light brown hair of a medium length, and had piercings in her ears, two in the left and one in the right.

"Well, I just had to see my half brother. I could feel your weakness. I wasn't going to sit around in the twenty-first century and wait for something else to happen. It took me forever to find this place. Now sit and relax, I'll go make some food, If you don't mind Nadir." Then she set off towards the kitchen.

"Erik, I didn't know you had a half sister."

"Neither did I, for twenty years." He sat down and put his head on top of his hands.

"So ho did you two meet?"

"I would rather not talk about it."

"If you won't I will." They turned to see Lyte carrying a tray full of food. She set it down and sat down.

"It started all when I was five. I was being a display in the gypsy circus as the 'the Human Time machine'. For a certain price the gypsies would _let _me take you anywhere you want, for whatever reason. I had to come back or they would hurt the other children. So Naturally I had to come back."

"Why didn't you just free them?" Nadir leaned forward in fascination.

"What is this?" Erik pointed to the food.

"It's an American breakfast: pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausages. It looks weird looking but it's very delicious. Eat." She put a little of each onto a plate and gave it to Erik.

"Now back to the story. One day Erik came in and paid me to the Opera Populaire five years back. I went there and He told me to not go back. I said one this isn't wasn't his time and I had to go back or the other kid would be hurt. I asked why he cared what my Father did to me. He stopped dead. He stared at me as if I had told him dinosaurs still existed. When he finally spoke he said "That man is you're Father?" and I said "Yeah, why?" and he said ' I know what a cruel man he can be because he's my father too before he sold me'. I was stunned. I wanted to know why we were here but it seemed better not to ask. He went to the cellars and I followed. We found a younger Erik singing to a little girl in her sleep. He gave me a note and I gave it to Erik. I told him not to open it until he was alone. It was a note telling to get me in five years location and everything. So we went back in time. Erik left and I was beaten for taking so long. A couple of days later all the children escaped and Erik came for me. I was living in the cellars until about three years ago. I told him I had to go. He told me I was old enough. I said I would come back. And here I am."

She looked at the tray. The food was gone. Both plates had been used. "See, I told you it was delicious. Anyone want more." She smiled and took the tray.

"No, Thank you." Erik and Nadir set their plates on the tray and Lyte went into the kitchen.

"She is a strange one isn't she, quite your opposite."

"She's more like me than you think, Dagora. This is just the first impression. She'll become more and more like her true self when you get to know her. She was trained by that monster to be polite and do anything they wanted, _anything_. If they complained to that monster, she was beaten repeatedly, close to the point of death. I'm surprised she's even breathing."

"Hm. I'll go help her with the dishes." Then Nadir was off.

* * *

A few hours later they went back to the cellars to get some more of Erik's things. They were about to leave when Lyte heard something.

"I'll be right back stay here." She knew he wasn't going to listen to her. She ran fast to the main room. At the entrance She found Christine, lying on the floor bleeding. She had glass shards in her body. "Christine..."

She knelt down beside Christine. Lyte removed the glass shards, bandaged her up, and put her on the swan bed. Lyte knelt down beside her and nudged Christine gently. "Christine, Wake up, tell me what happened."

Christine awoke slowly. She stared at Lyte with wide eyes."Who are you? Where's Erik?"

"I'm a friend, and Erik will be here soon. Now tell me what happened."

Christine calmed a bit and spoke. "Raoul..He had been drinking...He wanted to...have his way with me..I wouldn't let him...he pushed me i..into a mirror...And I ran..Now I'm here with you. "

"Okay sleep. Erik will be here soon." Christine was asleep instantly. She pulled down the curtain. Lyte walked over to the blood spot. A few more minutes and she would have bled to death.

Lyte walked back over to the organ and searched for a rag. Once she found one she went over to the blood spot and started cleaning up.

"Great. Now I have to tell Erik."

"Tell me what, Exactly?" She turned from the blood unsurprised, she was used to his silence.

There was no point in lying to him. "I found Christine, She was bleeding out. she was close to dying. I bandaged her up. She's on the swan bed."

Erik looked confused. He went over to the bed and looked through the curtain. He was appalled by what he saw. He turned back to Lyte. He was angry. "Who did this to her!"

"Shh...You'll wake her. Who do you _think_ did it? I'm going to clean up the rest of the blood before someone finds it."

Lyte saw a murderous red tint cover Erik's green eyes."Erik don't. You know she wouldn't want that."

He calmed down after a minute. "You are right. I need to sit."

"I'm going to clean up."

* * *

"Damn, Blood takes forever to clean up." She had been at work for hours on her hand and knees. Lyte didn't want to do it but she didn't need anyone finding Erik when he was so weak. So she continued.

She turned a corner and came upon a pair of boots.

CLICK.

She didn't need to look up. "Hello Monsieur Viscount De Chagny."

* * *

**Man I Love writing cliffhangers! Please Review or I won't be able to write anymore! And That would be sad.**

**Erik: Do I get to kill the fop? Please?  
Me: I don't know yet. I hate the fop as much as you do but..  
Erik: I said Please?!*makes puppydog face*  
Me: Don't worry, You'll get your chance.  
Erik:YAY!**


	3. Unexpected

"Where is she?" He was angry.

"I'm just cleaning up blood Monsieur. I wish to finish doing so. Then after I'm done, I will try to help you." He followed her all the way down the corridors watching her clean up the blood. When she got outside Lyte discovered it had been raining since she started. It had washed away any blood that had led to the Opera house.

"I let you clean up the blood, Now take me to her. I know you know where she is."

"Who Monsieur?"

"Christine and That...Monster."She slowly turned to him. Then in one swift movement grabbed the gun out of his hand and knocked Raoul to the the ground. She pointed the gun at him. He looked terrified.

"Not so confidant without the gun are we?" She uncocked the gun and put it in her pocket.

"Now we can be civil about this _or_ I knock you out and let Erik have you. Speaking of which, Don't** EVER** call my brother a monster. You don't know him. You have no room to talk about monsters. What kind of man points a gun at a child, let alone a sixteen year old girl? That is a monster. Now what will it be? Civil or uncivil?"

He thought about it for a moment and then held out his hand in a gesture of surrender. "Please I just want to see Christine."

"One:Why should I? Two:That might not be the best idea."

"I want to tell her I'm sorry. I was drinking...."

"That's not an excuse! There is no excuse for pushing your fiance into a mirror."

"Please....Take me to her."

Lyte felt sorry for Raoul, even though she hated to admit it."I will take you on one condition."

"What?! What is it?"

"You have to agree first."

"Yes, I promise whatever you want."

"You can't hurt Erik, the minute you make a move to try to hurt him, I'll shoot you straight in the head, Got that?"

He nodded.

* * *

They got back, walking side by side. Erik was in the room asleep next to the bed.

"Stay right here. Don't move." She went over to Erik."Wake up." He woke with a start."Guess who I found. He had a gun with him but don't worry, I got it from him."

Erik looked up and saw Raoul. He jumped up and started to go towards Raoul. Lyte stopped him."Don't. It won't help anything."

He didn't seem to hear her "YOU! I should rip each hair from your skull then rip the skin off your body till you beg for mercy then as you lay bleeding, I leave you to heal ever so slowly and do it again once you've healed.

Raoul looked at Lyte."You call me a monster?"

"You deserve it."

"Can I see Christine?"

"That for Erik to decide, but I think we three all know the answer." Still they looked towards Erik.

Erik looked at Raoul."She is sleeping but you may see her."

Lyte and Raoul looked amazed. They thought he would say no. It was unlike him. You would think after what Raoul did to Christine, Erik would rip Raoul apart limb from limb. Lyte's face was expressionless once again. "Erik, are you sure? You don't have to. He doesn't deserve any body's kindness."

Erik looked at Lyte and smiled."Don't worry, I'm not trying to be kind. The kind thing to do would to kill him swiftly. He should have the guilt of knowing what he did to her." He turned to Raoul and held out his hand in a following gesture."Come."

Raoul was still a little in shock but followed him. Lyte went and sat by the organ, waiting to see Raoul's reaction.

Raoul went to the bed and peered through the curtain. The bandages were all over: her forehead, her chest, arms, legs, and back. Lyte saw every emotion that went across his face: Horror, Embarrassment, Disgrace, Sadness, and Self-Loathing. She almost smiled.

"See what you've done. You did this to her. You're lucky Lyte was here or she would have died. Now go and think of what you've done. Lyte show our _guest_ the way out."

Lyte got up, strode over to the bed, and took Raoul's wrist.

* * *

She took him to the entrance and around the corner. She took out a black blindfold and tied it around his eyes. "Raoul I'm going to spin you around. " He simply nodded.

She led him to the exit. She untied the blindfold. As Raoul was leaving, Lyte caught him by the arm.

"If I ever see you down here again, I won't hesitate to kill you. Don't forget this." She gave Raoul his gun back. He just put it in the holster.

Then he was out.

* * *

She got back and saw Erik asleep against the wall next to the swan bed.

_He must be exhausted with worry. I've never seen him sleep so much._ She went out into another room and came out with a a pillow and blanket. She put the pillow on the ground a few feet from him and laid his head down on it. Then she covered him with a blanket. She kissed him on the forehead.

She re-wrapped Christine's wounds and headed to Nadir's.

* * *

"Nadir." She said quietly over the foyer. She checked the pocket watch that Erik had given her. Lyte's Eyebrows went up. 3:30 AM.

_He can't be up at this hour._Lyte looked at the engraving on the watch.

_To Lyte, _

_To the dearest sister and the best friend I've ever known_

_Erik_

She traced her fingers over the engraving. The watch was stainless steal, her favorite. It was an expensive thing too, but Erik would do anything, money didn't matter to him.

She heard a soft click and she put the watch away. Nadir came to the door with a worried look, which after one look at her turned from happiness to stern in a second.

"Where have You been!?"

"I'm sorry. We had some trouble. That stupid fop of a boy came around and threatened me with a gun while trying to reach Christine and Erik. Christine has been badly injured, but is resting. Erik is also resting peaceful, though he, gladly, isn't hurt. I'm sorry I couldn't contact you earlier, but I had to deal with Raoul."

Nadir's Expression softened. "That's alright. I'm glad you told me. I hope they are both well soon. Good night"

"Good Night Nadir" Then the door was shut. She went back home.

Tomorrow was going better. Hopefully

* * *

**Man I Love writing cliffhangers! Please Review or I won't be able to write anymore! And That would be sad.**

**Erik: Do I get to kill the fop? Please?  
Me: I don't know yet. I hate the fop as much as you do but..  
Erik: I said Please?!*makes puppydog face*  
Me: Don't worry, You'll get your chance.  
Erik:YAY!**


	4. Truth Revealed

**Man I love that last chapter. I think I will do a Christine POV. for once.**

* * *

Christine woke up very sore. She opened her eyes and saw the bandages. She turned slowly to see a figure lying beside the wall closest to the bed. She pulled the curtain to see her angel, his back turned to her, asleep. She smile softly, glad that this wasn't a dream, It was reality.

"Good Morning, Miss Daae'." Christine turned to see a girl, not much younger than she was, possibly sixteen, sitting on a chair in the most unlady like manner, wearing the most unusual clothes."G-g-good Morning" Christine finally managed after a few moments.

"You need to eat. I made you some crepes with strawberries and whipped cream, and I brought some orange juice, fresh squeezed. You lost a lot of blood and if you don't eat Erik will kill me."

The girl handed her a tray that had said Items on it. Untill she smelled it, Christine hadn't realized how hungry she was. She politely ate the food slowly.

"You don't have to act like a lady around me. Like I really care. By the way my name is Lyte." Lyte got up and went over to Christine's angel. She knelt down and pulled the cover up onto his chest.

After she finished eating Christine put the tray aside and asked Lyte"What are you doing here? How did you find this place?"

Lyte stepped back towards Christine. She calmly replied."I came here with Erik to help him gather some of his things."

"Who?"

Lyte slapped her palm to her forehead." Erik, is and always will be The Phantom of the Opera and Your angel."

_So that is his name_ Christine thought to herself. She looked back at Lyte and Asked"Why did you save me?"

"If you weren't for Erik loving you, you would have died, but I'm not the kind of person who would let my friends first and only love die. I saved you for Erik and nothing else, got it?" Christine looked down and saw the Lyte's hands were dripping with blood from clenching her fists so hard.

"Do You hate me?"She asked her eyes wide with anxiety.

"You have no Idea."

"Please fill me in" there was no sarcastic tone in her voice, Christine was honestly curious.

"Where should I start? Erik taught you, made you famous, loved you and You spat it back in his face like rotten Caviar. You left him a broken man. You left him for that fop and he stayed down here for a long time without eating, drinking, or sleeping. How does that make you feel?" Lyte was shaking slightly now, and Christine knew Lyte was resisting the urge to slap her.

Tears began to pool around her eyes. she couldn't speak. Lyte said quietly almost to herself."Tears don't work on me."

Christine wiped away the tears. Lyte went into a different room and brought gauze scissors and medical tape.

"It's time to redress your wounds." Lyte tooks some gloves out of her pocket and set to work. She cut away the old ones and cleaned the wounds and rewrapped them. Then Lyte removed the gloves and tended to her wounds.

* * *

Neither of them spoke until Erik woke.

He looked slightly confused and then he looked at in Lyte's Direction. She was sitting with her back to him, facing the lake. Without turning she said"Welcome to the world of the waking, Erik"

Christine turned to her curiously."How did you know he was awake?"

"Doesn't take a rocket scientist to hear that his breathing is more rapid and I can hear his movements"

Christine turned back to Erik, shyly whispering"Good morning, mon Ange" Erik got up and went over to Christine."It is I who should be calling you angel." He bent down and kissed her hand.

He turned back to Lyte."What have you told her?"

She turned to him and said confidently"I told I'm a friend of your's, which I am, I told her why she was still alive and I told her how I feel about her."

Christine saw Erik's face as it turned into a fierce expression growing redder by the second. She saw his jade turn hard and icy. He clenched his fists till his knuckles turned white. He made a move towards her and Christine got out of the bed,even though it was painful, and put herself between the two. "Mon Ange, No don't this. I asked her what she thought of me."

"It does not give her the right to tell you those rude remarks."

Lyte picked up Christine with with what seemed little effort and put her back on the bed. "You don't need to worry about me. You need to rest. I can take care of myself."

Lyte turned back to Erik and said calmly"Erik, You will either calm down or I will make you calm down. You know you can't beat me."

Erik strode towards Lyte. He swung his left hand out, which Lyte caught and twisted in a circular motion, causing Erik to be facing backwards. Lyte pushed Erik away and He came back with more force. She ducked, punched him in the stomach, made him fall to his knees, and grabbed a fistfull of hair.

"Are You calm now?"

Erik nodded, for he had been winded by the blow to his stomach. She let go of his hair and he fell to his side.

She turned back to Christine."See I told you I can take Care of myself."

* * *

**That's a weird ending. I'm sorry about this chappy, I'm just haveing some Major Writer's block...I could use some Idea's I will add some more lovey dovey goo things next chappy....Maybe. PLZ REVEIW!!!!**


End file.
